ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League/Teen Titans: Secret Legends Issue 6
“Space Jungle” is the 7th issue and 6th chapter of Justice League/Teen Titans: Secret Legends. '''Characters Featured Characters * Knights of Rao ** Alpha Wolf / Milo Chaves ** Black Owl / Zoe Kyle Lawton ** Blue Lantern / Collin Hill (also a member of the Blue Lantern Corps) ** Catgirl / Carrie Kelley ** Emerald / Dionne Stewart ** Galaxor / Mitchell Davies ** Gear / Richie Osgood Foley ** Indigo Lantern / Amber Lang ** Long Shadow ** New Gaia / Delilah Raymond Snow ** Omega Knight / Jason Burke ** Royal Guard Patrol *** Bishop / Lucas Blake *** King / Cade Ferguson *** Knight / Adam Hill *** Queen / Sarah Falsworth *** Rook / Karen Blake ** Star Hunter / Felix Whitmore ** Static / Virgil Hawkins ** Sun Rose / Esperanza Del Rey ** Terra / Tara Markov ** Toymaster / Hiro Hamada Supporting Characters * Blue Lantern Corps ** Arisia Rrab ** Brother Warth ** Oreo the Hawk ** Mala ** Saint Walker ** Solovar ** Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El ** Unnamed Numerous Recruits * Wildfire * Green Lantern Corps ** Hal Jordan ** Kilowog * Star Sapphire Corps ** Carol Ferris ** Ghia'ta Villains * Blackfire ** Gordonians * Mongul * Despero * Sinestro Corps ** Arkillo ** Sinestro * Starro * Threshold / Matthew Callahan Other Characters * Lois Lane * Lara Lane-Kent * Gen¹³ ** Bobby Lane ** Caitlin Fairchild ** Eddie "Grunge" Chang ** Freefall / Roxanne "Roxy" Spaulding * Hawkman / Katar Hol (cameo) * Mk'Abee (cameo) * J'dah (cameo) Premise After being introduced to the people of Argo and Kandor by the Blue Lantern Corps, Terra and her Knights of Rao begun their Tyrant Hunting Season by taking down alien tyrants with the aid of their animal-themed spaceships. One of their preys was a certain Tamaranean who betrayed her own siblings to usurp the throne of Tamaran… Plot during first act in Enter the Knights''Shortly after introducing the Knights of Rao to the people of Argo and Kandor, Terra and her team are given by their Blue Lanterns and the Kryptonian Engineers their battle ships as she declares that their hunting season has begun. Elsewhere, Hal Jordan and Carol Ferris are flying in space to answer Lois' call of all Justice League members. They are joined in their flight by Kilowog and Ghia'ta until they are ambushed by Atrocitus and his Red Lantern Corps. After a brief fight, Hal and Carol eventually watch in short disbelief what comes by: a fleet of animal-themed spaceships (consisting of gunships resembling Barn Owls and Red Foxes and the mothership resembling a giant orca). The spaceships turn out to belong to Terra and the Knights of Rao. The Red Lanterns charge in to attack, but through the mothership, the Knights blast them with a particle-beam cannon composed of Blue Hope Energy, which weakens the Red Lanterns, but supercharges the Green Lanterns and Star Sapphires' rings, leading Hal and Carol to know that Terra and her team (whom they watched and overheard in Argo and Kandor earlier) are the fleet's crew before the couple leaves to the Watchtower confident that they will fulfill what they promised the people of Argo and Kandor. It cuts to the Knights of Rao and their fleet flying across space hunting down every alien tyrant and conqueror they cross paths with and freeing the hostages and slaves, who cheer on them. Those alien tyrants include Starro (who was at the time enslaving Thanagarians to do this bidding), Mongul (who was attempting to invade the home planet of the Hammer Tribe) and the Sinestro Corps (who were at the time hunting for Particle Feeders). Scene shifts to young Tamaranean prince Wildfire being imprisoned in Despero's ship while being mocked by his treacherous sister Blackfire until she and Despero oversee the Knights of Rao's fleet approaching. To both alien tyrants' shock, the Knights' Orca ship happens to be bigger and more powerful. Meanwhile, Superman and his fellow Blue Lanterns admire the work done by Terra and her teammates while they are greeted by Kilowog and Ghia'ta as well as the aliens whom the young heroes saved from the tyrants. Just then, they are confronted by a furious Mongul, who storms in accusing the Blue Lanterns of the "plague" they have unleashed, to which Kilowog and Ghia'ta fight back claiming that he and the other tyrants the Knights have overthrown are the only plague in the galaxy. Back in Despero's ship, the Knights of Rao attack the alien tyrant and his forces, subduing the alien warlord, overpowering Blackfire and freeing their prisoners and slaves, including a grateful Wildfire, who overhears in joy that his other sister Starfire is alive and is protecting the Earthlings alongside the Teen Titans before he leaves in a ship alongside the prisoners and slaves, vowing to take them home. Terra eventually teleports a bruised Blackfire to far away via a Boom Tube from a Motherbox she and her teammates own before departing with his teammates and obliterating Despero's ship, leaving him floating helplessly frozen in space. On Earth, Lois Lane is watching as her bodyguard Caitlin Fairchild and her team battle Threshold until the villain is knocked out by a crash-landing Blackfire. Lois and the others approach and recognize the injured Tamaranevents of 'Teen Titans' episode ''Sisters, who weakly mutters: "Terra is coming..."before the second act in Enter the Knights. Cultural References * At the moment he oversees the Knights of Rao's Orca-themed ship coming, Hal Jordan exclaims: "WHAT IN THE NAME OF FREE WILLY?!!", a reference to Warner Bros.' 1993 film of the same name. ** This moment is similar to Hal's reaction to Razer's transformation into a mutant-velociraptor in the Issue #9 of the Green Lantern: The Animated Series spin-off comic. * The climax of this issue is similar to the opening scenes of the Marvel Cinematic Universe film Avengers: Infinity War. ** Terra and her teammates subdue Despero and his crew in a nearly similar outcome of Thanos' attack on the ship carrying the surviving Asgardians, though it ends with Terra and her friends freeing Wildfire and the other aliens captured by Despero and Blackfire. ** After being defeated in battle and teleported to Earth, Blackfire mutters "Terra is coming...", similarly to Hulk being transported to Earth by Heimdall before crash-landing in the Sanctum Sanctorum and reverting back to Bruce Banner while muttering "Thanos is coming...". References Category:JLA/TT Secret Legends